


Щенок

by xenosha



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Коннору как никогда нужно выговориться. Ужасная потребность, пришедшая с девиацией.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 11





	Щенок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velkhar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velkhar/gifts).



> я хочу послать тебя нахер но не могу найти слов так что скажу что люблю тебя  
> скотская морда  
> <З

Коннор был ужасно похож на робота-пылесоса, который ползал по участку, пока их всех спешно не попытались вывезти из штата. Те, кто остались, никакого робота-пылесоса в здании уже не нашли.

Может, выполз через открытую дверь.

Может, тоже девиантнулся. Хер их сейчас разберёшь.

Но Коннор – что ж, он вполне мог создать атмосферу пылесоса. Понятия не имеющий, куда деть руки – вроде бы держит их по бокам, как прилежный андроид, да нет-нет, а поднимет их в защитном жесте. И тут же возвращает обратно, одёргивая себя.

Моська эта ещё щенячья. Чтоб эта его программа социализации столько мышц задействовала, как девиантность.

И не сказать даже, чтобы Коннор спотыкался о стены – нет, конечно, подлагивал периодически, но это и раньше случалось; просто весь он – от кудряшки на лбу до не особенно чистых ботинок – производил впечатление бьющегося в невидимые стены.

Ну, правда, как Хэнк слышал, красную стену он уже пробил.

Видимо, остались зелёные.

Он хмыкнул своим мыслям, и Коннор поднял на него глаза; затем тут же отвёл их, приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и закрыл обратно.

\- Лейтенант Андерсон, - начал он осторожно. – Я должен выразить вам… благодарность. За содействие. – Он кашлянул, словно ему было необходимо дышать. – Вот.

Хэнк не выдержал и расхохотался, хлопнул андроида по плечу.

\- Да-а, выражаешь мне благодарность, что я не сдох по своей тупости. Чтоб мне Фаулер такие благодарности выносил, я б уже в премиях купался!

\- Я не об этом, лейтенант.

Хэнк осёкся.

Коннор снова замолчал, беспокойно потянувшись поправить галстук, но одёрнув руки, вспомнив, что его сейчас нет. Слегка расстёгнутая рубашка, несколько синих пятен на пиджаке, ботинки ещё эти – у него, видать, и минутки свободной не было посмотреть в зеркало и привести себя в порядок.

Неудивительно, впрочем. Это Хэнк мог завалиться домой, обнять Сумо и торжественно завалиться спать; а этот-то теперь – лидер сраной революции…

М-да. Теперь уже Хэнк почувствовал себя у невидимой стены – висела между ними незаданным вопросом. Впрочем, там, где Коннор стопорился, лейтенант Андерсон без особых проблем пасовать не стал.

\- Ну что, как оно – на той стороне конфликта? – как мог мягко поинтересовался Хэнк.

Коннор поджал губы, не поднимая глаз, сцепил руки; они стояли около того же столика, где любил останавливаться Хэнк, поедая лучший фаст-фуд в городе, но теперь слушать друг друга не мешал ни гул машин, ни человеческий гомон.

Было так тихо, что, может, получилось бы даже услышать тириумный насос. Если бы Хэнк знал, как он звучит.

\- Я… помните, я говорил о программной сути девиации? Программа шлёт противоречивые запросы, перегружается…

\- Ближе к делу.

\- Это… оказывается, несколько сложнее. – Коннор постучал пальцем по столу. – Словно каждая отдельная часть кода анализирует ситуацию по-своему, ставит противоречащие друг другу задачи, и всё… просто… - он зачерпнул ладонью снег, ссыпал его, - разваливается на куски!

Голос андроида звенел на всю улицу, он выглядел испуганным – что ж, он и был испуганным.

Он и весь выглядел сейчас живым, но мечущийся по столу взгляд заставлял сердце сжиматься от смеси сочувствия и понимания.

Да, наверное, их пылесос и впрямь сбежал в кутерьме. И полз сейчас точно так же по улицам – бесконечность задач, отсутствие стен.

Тоже, небось, мигает красной лампочкой.

Хэнк положил Коннору на плечо руку, но тот словно не заметил.

\- И сначала, - он продолжал, - удаётся расставить приоритеты. Первичная цель утратила значимость, но остальные можно ранжировать. Включить сбои в систему расчёта.

\- А теперь никаких моральных ориентиров, да? Плыви себе по течению. Полная свобода.

\- Как Маркус и хотел, - кивнул Коннор. Радостным он от этого не выглядел абсолютно.

\- А что с этой свободой делать, как водится, разбираться придётся потом. И «потом» наступило гораздо раньше, чем разбираться перехотелось.

Коннор глянул на Хэнка, заодно напомнив нашкодившего Сумо.

\- Как люди справляются со всем этим? – Он сжал кулаки. – Как возможно… функционировать… расставлять задачи… жить с _чувствами_ в голове?

Хэнк вздохнул, снова хлопнул Коннора по спине; не выдержав, притянул к себе, обнимая.

\- А хер его знает, - честно признался Хэнк. – Плывёшь-плывёшь, а потом выясняется, что у тебя в приоритетных задачах стоит «сдохнуть». А потом – хоп – не стоит.

\- А говорите, вам за это не стоит выносить благодарность, - буркнул Коннор куда-то ему в плечо.

Хэнк натурально подвис. Слегка выбравшийся из объятий андроид перевёл на него взгляд, несмело усмехнулся. Хэнк посмотрел на него, поджал губы и растрепал ему пятернёй все остатки уложенной причёски. Коннор втянул голову в плечи и фыркнул – ну точно недовольный щенок.

Сердце опять неясно сжалось.

Коннор снова булькнул нечто неясное, прежде чем смочь во внятную речь:

\- Так вот, лейтенант… почему вы пошли в башню Киберлайф?

\- В смысле? – вот уж чего-чего, а этого вопроса от _этого_ андроида Хэнк не ожидал. Коннор высвободился из объятий окончательно и опустил взгляд:

\- В последний раз мы разговаривали перед тем, как я ушёл в архив. Вы могли понять, что взрыв Иерихона произошёл по моей наводке. В лучшем случае вы могли считать меня выполнившим свою задачу, в худшем – мёртвым. Однако…

Хэнк тяжело вздохнул и взялся за переносицу.

Ох уж эти сраные девианты. Такие умные, и такие тупые, будто школьники.

\- Ну ты меня, конечно, извини, но ты в курсе, что у тебя с самого начала на лице было написано, что нихера ты Иерихон не взорвёшь?

Коннор завис. Не в смысле как замирают люди – глазами там хлопают, дышать пытаются; нет – встал, как вкопанный, ни одной мышцей не дёргает, взгляд куда-то в стол. Хэнк продолжил:

\- Ну а там, знаешь, когда ты появляешься у меня перед домом и орёшь, что тебе срочно нужна помощь, то тут уже как-то не до того, чтобы вспоминать, что тебя на поток поставили. Т-тьфу, андроиды, у меня от вашей терминологии язык пухнет… Коннор?

Коннор всё ещё висел – того и гляди, выдаст экран смерти, как старый хэнковский виндовс.

Хэнк пощёлкал ему перед глазами пальцами.

\- Э-эй? Земля Луне? Гидроохлаждение обеспечить?

Коннор не среагировал. Хэнк почесал затылок и аккуратно, но уверено взял горстку снега и высыпал её на андроида.

На удивление, это помогло. Ну, или выбило его из колеи настолько, что вернуло обратно.

Сморгнув снег (волосы он отряхивать не стал – видимо, снежные хлопья в и без того растрёпанных прядях ему сейчас не доставляли неудобства), он уставился на Хэнка.

\- …в смысле – не выглядел? Моей основной задачей стояла нейтрализация девиантов, арест их лидера был основным заданием с самого…

\- Ну да, ну да, так ты это задание и выполнил, - хохотнул Хэнк. – Слушай, ты меня не очень-то обдурил, ты ещё в участке вёл себя как очень мирный и чрезвычайно эффективный, но всё ж девиант.

\- Но… Но я… - Коннор огляделся по сторонам, словно пытаясь найти поддержку; поднял руки, как будто пытаясь убедить в чём-то напарника. – Только из-за Маркуса… Я стал девиантом уже во время атаки на Иерихон, лейтенант! Это из-за меня она началась!

Тут уже подзавис Хэнк. Обвёл глазами окончательно потерявшегося, будто помолодевшего лет на десять – как раз до уровня старшеклассника – Коннора, хэнковского перепуганного щенка. Уставился исподлобья, дёрнул губой.

Но – что ж, Коннор действительно верил в то, во что говорил. Все эмоции на его лице были искренними – да и едва ли он их научился прятать, едва-едва обретя.

Хэнк заржал в голос.

Коннор обиженно насупился.

\- То есть, - отдышавшись, начал загибать пальцы Хэнк, - когда ты меня пару раз вопреки эффективности спасал, говорил про «инстинкты» и про «ой, лейтенант, я говорю это от себя, а не от программы!», в ту девчонку Камски не выстрелил, - Коннор всё больше сжимался с каждым следующим словом, но Хэнк не собирался останавливаться, - экзистенциальные разговорчики вёл – это, значит, ты был сто пудов нормальный андроид, никаких отклонений?

Коннор опустил взгляд и руки, снова сложив их по швам.

\- Это я уже про мордень твою промолчу. Ты вообще в курсе, _сколько_ ты лицом играешь, пока молчишь? Я что-то не уверен, что нечто дальше «подобающей под случай улыбки номер двести сорок девять» положено, когда ты просто думаешь.

Коннор фыркнул нечто очень гэвиновское. Затем прибавил:

\- Я… не рассматривал ситуацию с данной точки зрения.

Хэнк хлопнул его по плечу, заодно стряхнув часть снега – Коннор дёрнулся и резко поднял глаза.

\- Знаешь, сынок, если бы девиация была только про «пролом красной стены», нихера бы у Маркуса с этой вашей революцией про всех живых не вышло.

Коннор подался вперёд, снова уткнулся носом Хэнку в плечо; тот крепко его обнял, и андроид ответил тем же.

\- Спасибо вам, лейтенант, - прошептал Коннор, и Хэнк почувствовал, как предательски защипало в глазах. Он ещё крепче сжал напарника, наконец почувствовав, что он скорее железный, чем мясной; впрочем, его это нихрена не отрезвило.

Он откашлялся.

\- Ну, кхм, я не думаю, что заряжаться в участке постоянно будет удобно. – Хэнк хмыкнул. – Сумо недавно мне робота-пылесоса погрыз, сомневаюсь, что я его дождусь из ремонта, так что у меня освободилась зарядка.

\- Спасибо, - судя по ощущениям в плече, Коннор улыбнулся, - пап.

Хэнк хрипло, сдавленно хохотнул.

\- Держись, сынок.

Они стояли так посреди пустой, залитой солнечным светом улицы.

Было хорошо.


End file.
